I Miss You
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Ele foi embora, a abandonou sem pensar em mais nada, a deixou sozinha por outra..."Não é possível que não sinta minha falta, que não sinta mais nada por mim"!


Nome: I miss you / Eu sinto sua falta

Inicio: 6 de junho de 2012 ás 14:55

Fim: 6 de junho de 2012 ás 15:18

Postada: 26 DE JUNHO

Casal: Rin e Sesshoumaru / Mais se quizer pode ser outro porque não cita nome algum!

**DEDICADA A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA SANGO-CHAN! kE ESTÁ FAZENDO NIVER HOJE! PARABÉNS AMORE!**

...

_"Quando você vai embora _

_Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta _

_Quando você vai embora _

_O rosto que eu conheci também me faz falta _

_Quando você vai embora _

_As palavras que eu preciso ouvir pra sempre poder levar o dia adiante _

_E fazer tudo ficar bem _

_Eu sinto sua falta"_

_**Avril **__**Lavigne - When you're gone**_

_**...**_

**Introdução: Ele foi embora, a abandonou sem pensar em mais nada, a deixou sozinha por outra..."Não é possível que não sinta minha falta, que não sinta mais nada por mim"!**

**I MISS YOU**

Eu sinto falta do teu cheiro, da tua voz, do teu toque, da tua boca, do teu sorriso que era visto apenas por mim…

Eu sinto falta de me sentir bem e segura apenas por saber que você está comigo, mesmo quando está distante.

Eu sinto falta disso, eu sinto falta de você.

E isso está me matando aos poucos

A saudade me invade, a cada lembrança que se refere a você... É, tá difícil viver sem seu abraço, sem ouvir sua voz, sem olhar seus olhos e ver o que se passa em seu interior.

Eu quero muito lhe abraçar e ouvir sua voz, quero muito ver seu sorriso e viver momentos com você, é... mas acho que não vai ser possível, pois você me esqueceu com uma facilidade sem igual, e sabe, dói não vou mentir, dói muito mesmo.

E agora o que eu faço? Mesmo se eu quisesse te esquecer não seria possível você já está no meu coração desde da primeira vez que me fez a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo, você me deixou não foi?

Você simplismente dizia que iria ser eterno, você me trocou por outra bem melhor, vou superar.

Sou forte! Não vou mudar com você, vou ser a mesma menininha simpática e com aquele sorriso lindo no rosto, mas sabe, vai estar doendo por dentro, **meu mundo já caiu a muito tempo desde de quando me deixou.**

"Minha inspiração se desfez aos poucos. A partir do momento em que abri minha mão e te deixei seguir em frente. Quis que brilhasses mais forte que o Sol, mas preferiu escorrer por entre meus dedos, feito as águas buscando o mar. E quando nele se lançou, diluiu sob o efeito do tempo. E só me restou saudades…"

Li essa frase em algum lugar, onde?

Não sei, sei apenas que jamais esqueci!

Todas as noites antes de me virar para dormi com  
lágrimas descendo eu digo que o amo e sinto sua  
falta cada vez mais…

Seu olhar, seu jeito, seu sorriso, seu abraço, suas qualidades e até mesmo seus defeitos, fazem tanta falta.

Não é possível que não sinta minha falta, que não sinta mais nada por mim. Que todos os momentos que passamos, ficarão pra trás, apenas na lembrança.

Mesmo sentindo tanto a sua falta, queria que me dissesse por que, ficar com ela e não comigo?

Eu sei que sempre fui um tanto infantil, mais você dizia gostar do meu jeito!

Foi isso?

Se enjoou do meu jeito de criança? cansou de ter alguém tão imaturo por perto?

Era só me dizer eu mudaria por você!...

Aliás eu melhoraria por você!

**"Eu não mudo por ninguém... Mas melhoro por quem merece!" **

Afinal você merecia não é mesmo?

Sim merecia! Mais será que mesmo depois de me abandonar ainda merece que eu melhore por você?

Não sei!

Aliás já não sei de mais nada!

Sei apenas que está tarde e as estrelas que tanto víamos juntos, já estão no céu!

Sei que como todos os dias desde o dia em que foi embora, vou sair da sacada, me sentar na ponta da cama, pegar sua blusa que está jogada no chão, vou levá-la até meu nariz e sentir seu perfume!

Ao menos o que resta dele!

Vou jogá-la no chão novamente e vou me deitar, vou chorar até que as lágrimas sequem, até que o sono me vença, e vou sonhar com o dia que você me deixou!

E assim vou vivendo minha vida!

Ao menos o que resta dela!

**``OoO´´**

**PRA UMA MIGA DE OURO!**

Oi gente!

espero que tenham gostado!

Deixa review sE gostou tah!...Podem deixar criticas tbm!...

Ja ne!

Kag Higurashi...*


End file.
